


A Night's Chill

by IndigoCat



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-22
Updated: 2001-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoCat/pseuds/IndigoCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you don't like bad things happening to favorite characters, don't read. This was intended for Halloween, but I never did post and later add bits from Hourglass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night's Chill

## A Night's Chill

by IndigoCat

[]()

* * *

The rain pelted against the window of his bedroom causing Clark Kent to wake with a jerk from a dream that didn't feature an endless row of gravestones. He lay burrowed underneath the covers. But it wasn't the rain that woke him. There was someone in the room with him. He sat up as lightening flashed, briefly lighting the room. 

Lex Luthor stood at the foot of his bed. 

"Lex? What are you doing here? How did you get in?" Clark reached over and turned on the light beside his bed. 

Lex moved silently around to the side of Clark's bed. Clark leaned back against his headboard, looking up at his friend. The mattress shifted underneath Lex's weight as Lex lay down beside Clark. He cupped Clark's cheek with his hand. 

Clark fought to keep from leaning into the touch. He didn't want to think about his dad's reaction if he walked in and saw Lex and him this way. Lex's keen gaze raked over him. All thoughts of his father and his reaction fled as Lex leaned forward. 

Lex touched his lips lightly to Clark's. Clark opened his mouth to do what he wasn't sure. When he imagined his first kiss, it was usually with Lana on the front porch of her home. Not in his bed with Lex Luthor. 

Their tongues tangled briefly before Clark broke off the kiss and pulled away. "Why?" 

"I love you." 

"You love me?" 

Lex traced the outline of Clark's lips with the tip of his finger. "Why do you sound like that is so hard to believe?" 

"Why are you telling me this now?" 

"I have to leave Smallville and I couldn't go before I told you how I felt." 

"How long will you be gone?" 

Lex entwined a hand into the strands of Clark's hair and pulled him closer. This time the kiss wasn't gentle. This time the kiss was fierce, demanding and Clark was kissing him back the same way. 

Grasping the lapels of Lex's jacket and rolling over onto his back, Clark pulled the smaller man on top of him. 

Clark woke up abruptly and sat up. The alarm clock read 1:30 AM. His lips felt bruised and swollen. He shivered. The dream seemed so real to him. 

It was a longtime before he drifted back to sleep. 

"Morning." 

Clark walked into the kitchen. Both his parents sat at the kitchen table, their faces expressionless. Something was definitely wrong. "Mom, Dad?" 

"Clark, sit down." 

Clark dropped into a chair. 

His dad leaned forward. "Son, there was an accident out near the Luthor plant last night. A deer ran out in front of Lex Luthor's car." A hand raked though blond hair. "I'm sorry, Clark. He didn't make it." 

His stomach plummeted to the floor. When Cassandra died he thought it was her death that she had foreseen. He thought that his parents, Lex and his friends were safe. "When?" 

"Around one-thirty." 

Clark closed his eyes, damming the tears behind his eyes lids. His dream. Was that Lex's way of reaching beyond the grave to tell him that he loved him? 


End file.
